Una palabra
by Runa97
Summary: Una historia en cada capitulo :3
1. DÍS

Su cabello negro y sedoso estaba delicadamente trenzado, su rostro, era de facciones toscas aunque suavizadas dando un perfecto equilibrio haciéndola ver hermosa, mientras que una fina barba apenas comenzaba a asomarse por sus mejillas.

Ella, era la nieta de Thrór, rey bajo la montaña; la adoración de su padre y de sus hermanos y una de las pocas enanas de la Tierra Media.

Ese día había salido de la montaña, como siempre, varios pares de enanos la habían seguido por órdenes de su padre, pues este quería asegurarse de que ella estuviera a salvo...

Se sentó en una roca grande que allí había y comenzó a balancear sus pies con premura. Era solo una niña y sin embargo se sentía sola a pesar de la cantidad de enanos que la rodeaban; su madre, la única persona en el mundo que la comprendía, que estaba allí cuando ella la necesitaba y que podía hacerla sonreír en un día triste, ya no estaba allí... y la necesitaba, deseaba con todo su ser que su madre regresara para poder sentirse segura entre sus brazos y una vez más poder sentir sus suaves caricias.

Su vida había cambiado por completo y sin embargo nadie estaba allí para consolarla: sus hermanos habían salido, su padre había pedido claramente que nadie lo molestara y su abuelo se había quedado en una de las estancias de piedra pulida contemplando el inmenso tesoro que albergaba la montaña, mientras que poco a poco su corazón comenzaba a llenarse de ambición y codicia.

Cerro los ojos con fuerza y se quedo allí inmóvil sintiendo la suave brisa en la cara por lo que posiblemente fueron horas.

Los enanos allí presentes comenzaron a impacientarse al ver que ella no hacia mas que observar el horizonte, por lo que intuyeron que ella no necesitaba más su protección, olvidándose por completo de la niña. Algunos comenzaron a cantar y a bailar, he incluso algunos más a comer y beber; eso, a ella no pareció importarle y aprovecho la oportunidad para alejarse de allí, he ir hacia uno de los lugares donde en verdad podía sentirse feliz.

Trepó hasta la rama más alta de aquel viejo árbol en donde ella y su hermano habían pasado tantos momentos; se había alejado demasiado y ahora desde ahí podía observar la imponente montaña...

Se habría quedado dormida si el silbido que provocaba el viento al cortarse entre las hojas no la hubiera despertado.

El cielo se oscureció de un momento a otro y un huracán llego desde el norte golpeando los arboles y haciendo crujir las frágiles ramas.

De pronto y sin previo aviso una gran bola de fuego cubrió aquel árbol en donde ella se encontraba haciéndola caer.

Tenia la pierna rota y una herida que apenas comenzaba a sangrar. La desesperación comenzó a apoderarse de ella; dejo escapar un grito con la Esperanza de que alguien la escuchara, sin embargo nada paso, se dejo caer sobre el verde pasto y se sumió en un profundo sueño.

Cuando despertó, un enano, apenas de la misma edad que ella, yacía a su lado curando sus heridas mientras que algunas cenizas encendidas caían sobre sus hombros y se enredaban en su cabello dorado.

-Princesa-dijo con una sonrisa al ver que ella abría los ojos.

Al principio lo creyó un sueño, pues escucho la voz del enano lejana, como si ella no estuviera ahí.

-Dís- Corrigió pues nunca le había gustado que la llamaran "princesa"-Por cierto, Gracias...-dio una pausa y arqueo las cejas dando a entender que quería conocer su nombre.

-Narg- respondió extendiendo una mano temblorosa hacía ella

-Muy bien Narg-dijo estrechando su mano-¿Que es lo que ha sucedido?

-El dragón se apodero de la montaña

-¿Y el rey?-pregunto impaciente

-Él esta bien, con los sobrevivientes... al igual que tu familia... ¿Puedes caminar?

Ella negó con la cabeza dibujando una mueca en su rostro.

-Siendo así, de alguna manera tenemos que avanzar.

La tomo en sus brazos y la cargo hasta donde estaba aquel pequeño campamento que se había levantado no muy lejos de donde ella estaba.

::::::

Tragedia, solo eso había habido después de la llegada del dragón, su abuelo había muerto a manos de los orcos y una gran batalla se había librado en venganza, su padre había desaparecido y Frerin, su hermano, había perdido la vida.

Sin embargo Thorin, su hermano mayor había encontrado un nuevo hogar en Ered Luin donde ella había podido encontrar un poco de aquella paz que ella necesitaba y pudo experimentar el amor.

Y ahora tantos años después de aquel día en que ellos se conocieron...

Él, la única persona a la que ella había entregado su cuerpo, corazón y su alma; yacía sobre una cama herido y enfermo, comenzó a toser dejando algunas manchas de sangre en la mullida alfombra que se encontraba a un costado de la cama; el final estaba próximo...

-¿Papá?-murmuro el pequeño niño rubio que estaba al pie e la cama aferrándose con su manita al vestido de su madre, quien sostenía en brazos a un diminuto bebe envuelto en una suave manta.

-¿Si, Fili?- respondió el padre incorporándose con dificultad y sosteniendo la cara del niño entre su mano.

-Te quiero- susurro

-Y yo a ti, ahora, prométeme que cuidaras a tu madre y a tu hermano.

-Lo prometo

Narg, abrazo por ultima vez a su familia y se dejo caer sobre la cama articulando un "Te amo" y cerrando los ojos para nunca más volver a abrirlos.

-¿Esta dormido?- pregunto el niño levantando su carita para poder ver a su madre.

-Ven Fili- intervino su tío, tomando al pequeño en sus brazos- Mamá necesita descansar...

Cientos de lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por las mejillas de ella. Se mantuvo en pie y sostuvo la mano de su esposo.


	2. THRANDUIL

Me dejé caer al suelo abatido, mientras que una revolución se libraba en mi interior pues no sabia que era lo que debía sentir… tenia miedo, estaba asustado, pero al mismo tiempo era el día más feliz de mi vida. Hundí la cara entre mis manos, esperando ansioso ver salir a la sanadora de aquella habitación para traerme cualquier noticia, buena o mala.

Cerré los ojos y al hacerlo recordé su aroma, la calidez de su piel y su solo contacto que me hacia estremecer. El recuerdo fugaz del día en que la conocí acaricio mi memoria como un suave viento trayendo felicidad a mi corazón…

:::

Se celebraba una gran fiesta en aquel bosque oscuro y lóbrego iluminado solo por la tenue luz que emanaba de algunas antorchas que habían sido colocadas en los arboles; de las lámparas que se balanceaban entre las ramas y de las hogueras que habían sido encendidas.

Mi padre estaba al frente con un aire taciturno, sentado en un gran trono de madera tallada, con una guirnalda de hojas castañas coronando su cabeza mientras que con la mano derecha sostenía una copa de vino. Desde que mamá se había ido no había día en que no lo viera bebiendo, y yo no lo juzgaba, pues tenia muy claro que sus ganas de vivir se habían ido junto con ella y al parecer aquel liquido de color carmesí, dulce y embriagador le ayudaba a olvidar...

Me puse en pie y me dispuse a acercarme, pues hasta el momento había permanecido dentro del perímetro permitido, en un punto ajeno a cualquier asunto de la fiesta.

Para mi sorpresa, las alarmas se activaron, todas las luces se apagaron y todo se convirtió en oscuridad y confusión. Y Pronto tuve como único compañero a un silencio abrumador.

Camine a ciegas y sin rumbo entre los arboles hasta que, justo cuando comenzaba a sentirme cansado, logre divisar en la lejanía un poco de luz. Sin dudarlo avance hacia ella con cautela pues me percate de que cientos de ojos me miraban desde las tinieblas esperando el momento oportuno para atacar.

No tarde mucho en llegar hasta allí, me abrí paso entre las espesas ramas que estorbaban mi camino y logre entrar en ese pequeño claro. Pero no estaba solo…

Una elfa yacía ahí y era simplemente hermosa, más hermosa que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera visto en mi vida. Su cabello era rubio, tan rubio que casi parecía blanco y su piel era pálida, hasta el punto en que parecía que ningún rayo de sol la había tocado…

Se veía tan frágil he indefensa que no pude reprimir el impulso de acercarme a ella. La cobije con mi capa y me senté a su lado, a escasos centímetros de ella, no quería estar lejos y sin embargo no me atrevía a tocarla pues temía que al hacerlo su imagen se desvaneciera.

Pasaron tal vez horas antes de que ella despertara, pero valió la pena aquella espera pues al abrir los ojos (que eran de un precioso color miel) me miro de una forma difícil de describir. No estaba asustada, por el contrario, esbozo lo que creí era una sonrisa tan hermosa como ella misma que hizo que todo dentro de mi se revolviera.

Me puse en pie y le tendí una mano ayudándole levantarse. Se sujetaba con fuerza de mi brazo y sin embargo sus rodillas cedieron cayendo al suelo con un golpe sordo. Estaba débil y se notaba claramente que no había comido en varios días. La levante esta vez sosteniéndola en mis brazos; se abrazo mi cuello y recargo su cabeza en mi hombro. Al hacer eso un sentimiento extraño me embargo haciéndome desear congelar ese momento para que nunca terminara.

:::

-Felicidades- dijo un elfo haciéndome despertar, me había quedado dormido.

Me puse en pie en un salto y coloque una mano en el pomo de la puerta y lo gire despacio ansioso y temeroso a la vez de lo que vería al otro lado. Cuando la puerta se abrió completamente mi corazón dio un vuelco, ella estaba allí en un lecho de suaves sabanas, aun con el pequeño bebé que recién había abierto los ojos al mundo dormido (al igual que ella) en sus brazos.

Me acerque a ella, me senté al borde de la cama y apoye la cabeza de mí esposa en mi regazo sintiendo así su suave respiración.

Él bebé abrió los ojos en el momento en que lo tome en mis brazos, pero los cerro al instante quedándose una vez más dormido.

Era un niño de cabellos rubios, de ojos azules, tan pequeño que fácilmente cabía en mis brazos y era nuestro… deje escapar un suspiro al digerir el significado de esa palabra tan simple y que significaba tanto…

-Legolas- susurro ella al despertar, y yo asentí.

:::

A ella le gustaba salir del palacio, caminar entre los arboles y sentir hasta el mas mínimo soplo de aire sobre la cara; pero nunca lo hacia sola, le encantaba llevar a nuestro pequeño, acompañados a su vez de un par de guerreros, el bosque podía ser engañoso.

En algunas ocasiones y cuando los deberes no me lo impedían, la tomaba de la mano y juntos recorríamos aquel sendero que a ella le encantaba aunque yo no le viera nada en especial.

Cuando llegábamos a ese pequeño claro, nos deteníamos, yo me mantenía de pie con la espalda apoyada en uno de los arboles y los observaba. Ella, se veía tan fuera de lugar como el primer día en que la vi; tan llena de vida y luz que parecía casi imposible que estuviera en un lugar como ese. Y él, el pequeño Legolas, era tan solo como una pequeña hoja verde en aquel bosque de negros colores...

::::::::::::::::::::

¿Por qué demonios había tenido que ser así?

Habían salido como siempre, y un grupo de arañas los había atacado… ¡oh! Esas horribles criaturas, las odiaba más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo… eran seres despreciables, que me habían arrancado bruscamente la poca felicidad que había en mi vida… ella estaba muerta, había protegido al pequeño y había pagado con su propia vida. Y yo no había hecho nada…

La culpa me susurraba al oído con una voz melodiosa palabras que sabia que eran ciertas… podía haber hecho algo más…

Estaba destrozado y la tristeza me había nublado el juicio. Tome una copa, una botella de vino y no me detuve hasta que la ultima gota de aquel recipiente hubiera caído en mi lengua en un vano intento de olvidarme por un momento de la realidad… por primera vez, me puse en el lugar de mi padre, sentí su dolor, su pena, el por que de su comportamiento… y lo entendí…

Casi sin darme cuenta comencé a llorar. Llore hasta el punto en que mis lágrimas se acabaron y lo único que me quedo fue un vago recuerdo de ella…

Las pequeñas manitas de alguien se aferraron a mi brazo brindándome consuelo, me seque con el torso de la mano aquellas lagrimas que nublaban mi vista y pude ver a mi pequeño hijo a mi lado. Lo había descuidado, sabia que a esas alturas solo era la sombra de un padre para él y aun así no me había abandonado. Lo abrace con toda mi fuerza y me negué a soltarlo…

-Tengo miedo- susurro él apretándome aun más… y yo, lo único que hice fue revolver su cabello mientras que unas pequeñas líneas llegaban a mí memoria…

_No tengas miedo pues todo irá bien  
Aunque me veas llorar… _

* * *

**Pues he aquí la siguiente... llamémosla... historia, en si esto estará lleno de cosas diferentes en cada capitulo simplemente lo utilizare para sacar algunas ideas que tengo pero que no pueden abarcar un fic entero... **

**Como siempre... gracias por leer :3 y perdón a las que hice llorar con el anterior... y por si acaso, también con este... trate de no matar a la chica pero termine haciéndolo D: ¡lo juro lo intente más de 4 veces y en todas termine matándola, así que me rendí y lo pase a la computadora como estaba la primera versión!...**

**¡oh si! por poco lo olvido... las ultimas dos líneas son de la canción "hechizos pócimas y brujería" de Mago de oz **

**Del cual… supongo que otros párrafos también servirán… pero bueno… gracias :3**


End file.
